rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
World War II
Also known as the '''Second Gielinorian War, World War II '''was a war that took place in Year 168 of the Fifth Age, named as such for the span of the battlefield. Aztarwyn had wished to purge Saradominism from Asgarnia and convert it to a Zamorakian nation, and had gathered his Zamorakian allies. It was suggested during the meeting that another division of soldiers should try for Misthalin, especially Varrock, and allow Aztarwyn to regain the Varrockian throne, and so it was decided Katsu would lead on the Misthalin army while Aztarwyn and Pyro focused on Asgarnia. The war was a little short, only lasting a few months, however it was bloody. While things were going great for the Asgarnian war effort, the Misthalin effort was shut down short due to the involvement of a neutral group of Nova Knights in a counter-attack of Lumbridge, killing Katsu, which lead to the destruction of Al Kharid and the end of the war in Misthalin. The Zamorakians would go on to win the war in Asgarnia, capturing the region and asserting Aztarwyn as it's king. Prior to the war Events prior to the war. *After World War I, the Gonzo take Rimmington and make an alliance with their enemy during the war, the Ikra. This alliance isn't close however, and the two could really care less for each other. *The Sicarius go off on their own business. *The alliance between Russia and the Gonzo grows closer. *Aztarwyn returns to Gielinor from a small hiatus, taking control of his family after serving some time in the Nova Knights. Rimmington is abandoned, however he knew he would be able to take it again. *Aztarwyn begins the Kingdom of Zamorak by finally conquering Varrock, making himself King. *The Union of Zamorak, led by Pyro, begins to see some growth. The ringleader of the union is the kingdom ruled by Aztarwyn. *Russia and the Nova Knights team up for a short while to begin liberating the world of Zarosians, and their mission goes quite successful. *Aztarwyn and his army go elsewhere, leaving Varrock up for grabs. *Former Princess Puppy asserts herself as the false ruler of Varrock before she is killed by the Traven, leading to Varrock being ruled by the Traven. *Aztarwyn allows Varrock to be ruled by someone else. He'll conquer it again. *The Nova Knights expand into Al Kharid, Kullin Webb taking lordship of the city. *Lord Kullin and his group of Nova secede from the Nova and create their own sort of Nova. *Aztarwyn calls his allies from the union and allies of his own and opens the subject of making Asgarnia a Zamorakian nation. *Katsu Ignis suggests that they should try for Misthalin to place Aztarwyn back on the throne of Varrock, and it is decided the war will also span into Misthalin, the forces led by Katsu. *Russia says he must remain neutral, as his conquest to destroy the Zarosians is still active and the Novas are still essential. He does however promise to stay out of the fighting between the two. *The war is declared with the destruction of Sarimington. All sides before the war All sides prior to the war. Please note, with how old the war is, much information may be unknown with records being lost. The Kingdom of Zamorak The Kingdom of Zamorak before the war had been in a state of peace. Jurisdiction During the time, the kingdom had no land. Military Power *Knights and archers *Some deadly explosives *Gliders Commanders Commanders on the side of the kingdom. *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *General Rider Scratch The Union of Zamorak The Union was made of many Zamorakian factions, the most powerful being the Kingdom of Zamorak. They served as the ringleader, and the union had it's own personal army. The Union provided quite a bit of troops during the war, however they provided far less than the kingdom did. Jurisdiction *It is unknown whether or not the Union had land reserved for the union, so it is assumed any member of the union's land would be used. Military Power *Several soldiers in the form of knights, archers, and mages. *It is assumed whatever the unions members had for military power goes here. Commanders Commanders on the side of the union. *Lord Pyro *Draka Blaen *Fury The Ignis Family Not much is known about the Ignis family, except for some were Mahjarrat. Jurisdiction *It is unknown whether or not the Ignis had land or if the Ignis even had a house for their family. Military Power *It is very unlikely that the Ignis, as a family, had any sorts of advanced weaponry such as cannons or gliders, however it is quite obvious they had men capable of fighting. Commanders Commanders in the Ignis Family *Katsu Ignis *Britva LaDel The Kinshra With any sorts of war in Asgarnia, the Kinshra are involved. The Kinshra had been small during this time, and had been looking for an opportunity to finally crush their White Knight rivals. Jurisdiction *Ice Mountain *Black Knights Fortress Military Power *Black Knights Commanders *Lord Atrum Erus The Nova Knights The Nova Knights were a group of White Knights that presided in Falador and had a lot of men for it's force. They were one of, if not the most, dominant groups of White Knights in their time. Jurisdiction *It is unknown if the Nova Knights had any sorts of land, however it is assumed they had control of Falador among with other groups of knights. Military Power *Multiples of White Knights *It is unknown, however the Nova's may have had cannons. Commanders *Commander Qaz *Possibly Lord Kullin Webb Other White Knights While mainly the Nova Knights fought against the Zamorakian forces, there were other White Knights that were at war with the Zamorakians. Jurisdiction *Falador *The Monastery Military Power *A lot of men *Possibly cannons Commanders *Jedi Rystar *Possibly Sir Tain Def Battles Battles and other conflicts during the war The Destruction of Sarimmington The destruction of Port Sarim and Rimmington, otherwise known as Sarimmington, was the beginning of the war. The destruction lasted from before the battle of Lumbridge and ended the next week. This was the beginning of Asgarnia's end of Saradominism. Participants Participants of the battle. *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *General Rider Scratch *Kingdom of Zamorak forces The battle What occurred during the battle. *In the very beginning, the Zamorakians came right out of the starting gate and began to destroy the village with explosives from gliders in a blitzkrieg fashion. *Rimmington was known as the "town on fire" as the Zamorakians marched in. *Rimmington then became a town of ash once the fire had died. *After the battle of Lumbridge, Zamorakians move into Port Sarim and confront a Saradominist who tries to sell his cake to them. They take the seller hostage. *The same blitzkrieg-fashion destruction is used on the port, as well as men burning supports to help the explosives. *The destruction ends with the Zamorakian occupation of Sarimmington. The Battle of Lumbridge The battle of Lumbridge was the first true battle of the war, the allied Zamorakian forces fighting for a hold in Misthalin as they prepare for an invasion of Varrock. Participants Participants of the battle. *Katsu Ignis *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Britva LaDel *The Ignis Family *Kingdom of Zamorak forces *Other enemy forces The battle What occurred in the battle. *Allied forces march into Lumbridge and begin battle with whatever faction held Lumbridge. *The allies assert control over the castle, and Aztarwyn arrives. *The fight takes to the catacombs, any remaining defending forces scattering. *Lumbridge is taken over by invading forces. The Battle of the Monastery The battle of the Monastery was the final battle in Asgarnia before the two enemies came to a stale-mate and activity began to cool down a bit. The battle was key for the Zamorakians to win, as it would create a circle around Falador. Participants Participants of the battle. *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Lord Pyro *General Rider Scartch *It is believed a White Knight faction related to Sir Tain Def was at this battle, but this is not confirmed *Kingdom of Zamorak forces *White Knights The battle *Zamorakian forces arrive to the Monastery and begin to battle with White Knights in the area. *The battle for the most part is even. *Reinforcements in the form of more Kingdom of Zamorak soldiers come into play, turning the tides into their favor. *The White Knights hold out, until such a Knight Commander comes to force his men into retreat. *The battle ends in Zamorakian victory. The Lumbridge counter-attack The Lumbridge counter-attack was a counter-attack from several groups against the allied forces in Lumbridge, including forces such as Jedi Rystar's and neutral Nova Knights. Participants Participants of the battle. *Katsu Ignis *Jedi Rystar *Britva LaDel *The Ignis Family *The Nova Knights *Jedi's White Knights The battle *Fighting breaks out in Lumbridge, and Jedi Rystar begins to fight Katsu Ignis. *Soon, the neutral Nova of Al Kharid, who had been warned to not intervene within the war, come to help on the side of Jedi. *It is said a Nova dealt a very deadly blow to Katsu, before Jedi had finished him off. *The battle ends in defeat of the allied forces, ending the war in Misthalin. The Destruction of Al Kharid After an attempt on John Travens wife's life is made, Aztarwyn receives information that Katsu had been killed in Lumbridge, by Jedi Rystar with the help of the neutral Nova of Al Kharid. In rage, Aztarwyn gathers his forces and marches into Al Kharid. Participants Participants of the battle. *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *General Rider Scratch *Kingdom of Zamorak forces The battle *Aztarwyn and his men march into Al Kharid, causing utter chaos. *Soon, explosives are brought in and buildings begin to see destruction. *Al Kharid is helpless in their desperate hour, as the city begins to degrade to ashes. *Aztarwyn and a few men manage to light the palace on fire, the wooden frames burning. *Whatever men and citizens that can escape do so. *After an hour or so, Aztarwyn and his forces leave Al Kharid, after it is turned into a pile of rubble and ash. *The battle ends in Zamorakian victory, and Al Kharid is not taken by those who had destroyed it. The Invasion of Falador Now with the war over in Misthalin and much of Asgarnia already conquered, the Zamorakians look at Falador. Devising many battle plans, during this time in the Monastery, Britva LaDel swears vengeance upon Jedi Rystar for killing his very close friend. Soon, gliders pick up the men and they are flown to Falador for the final push. Participants Participants of the battle. *Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *General Rider Scratch *Lord Pyro *Draka Blaen *Fury *Britva LaDel *Jedi Rystar *Other White Knight commanders *Kingdom of Zamorak forces *Union forces *Jedi's White Knights *Several other White Knight factions The battle *In the final hours of the war, Zamorakian forces land in the eastern square of Falador, facing no opposition. They base themselves in the party room. *They then move westward, taking the park with much destruction, including the statue of Saradomin. *As Zamorakians continued west, Aztarwyn and General Scratch break into a home and murder Jacob and Zoe Clough, and leaving a scar upon their son, Bruce. * Zamorakians finally reach the main square and all hell breaks loose. *Zamorakians come right out of the starting gate winning against what opposition they had. *Reinforcements for Falador come in the form of Jedi Rystar, pushing against the Zamorakians. *In Falador's final hour, the heroic efforts of all White Knights manage to push the Zamorakians east into Falador and what seems the potential turn-around of the war. *Soon, efforts from the knights are disproven and the Zamorakians return, coming in full force. *Aztarwyn manages to breach the castle in search of former Nova Knight Commander Qaz, assuming he still served under the knights and he begins to battle a traitor. *As Jedi makes his way to Aztarwyn to help the foe defeat Aztarwyn, Britva LaDel comes from the second floor of the castle and engages in fighting with Jedi. *Britva LaDel kills Jedi just as Aztarwyn defeats his opponent. *Soon, Zamorakian forces overwhelm the knights. *A Zamorakian flag is raised above Falador Castle, marking the end of the war. *The battle ends with Zamorakian victory. Aftermath What happened after the war. *On the next day, Aztarwyn of the Kingdom of Zamorak is declared King of Asgarnia. *The Kingdom of Zamorak establish their rule over the majority of Asgarnia, while allies hold Westerland and Goblin Village. *King Aztarwyn begins the reconstruction of Sarimmington. *The Kinshra are rightfully placed as Falador's local policing force. *Falador is no longer called the White City, now called "The City of Red." *King Aztarwyn and his men defend the castle against rogue White Knights for quite awhile. *The Zamorakian flag above Falador would remain for a long time. Trivia *The only land in Misthalin that saw true fighting of the war was Lumbridge *The real time-span of the war was March 28th, 2011 - April 5th, 2011, however dates were changed when converting to Gielinorian time to suit the time-scale used by Aztarwyn currently. The war would have started on the 10th of Bennath. *WWII is the longest war of the two, lasting nine OOC days, which would be 108 days in the time-scale used. WWI lasted about four, which would be 48 days in the time-scale used. *The Monastery had the most active fighting in Asgarnia. *The Monastery also acted as a base for the Zamorakians for their invasion of Falador. *There was one time in Varrock where forces attempted to assasainate the "queen" of Varrock, however failing. *Burthrope and Taverly were excluded from the war, as well as the Goblin Village, however the lands were owned by allies of the Zamorakian powers. *Russia was neutral during the entire war in terms of fighting, however after the disbanding of the Nova Knights, he did side himself with the Zamorakians. *There was a lot of destruction, as one may tell. Two towns/cities, a port and a park were completely obliterated. *The victory of the war was the start of Aztarwyn's infamous reigns of his successful kingdoms and empire. *The player Austrianator always brought a cannon without ammo. *Gunnarsgrunn(While it was called the Barbarian Village) had seen a little fighting, however it is not mentioned here as it was just two soldiers burning down a hut. *Although the war did not span the entirety or majority of Gielinor, it is deemed "World War II" or the "Second Gielinorian War" for the fact it was the largest conflict during it's time, and is still the largest war that lasted awhile. *Credit is given to Kaboto for the image used in the infobox. Category:Wars Category:Kharidian Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:In-Character History Category:White Knights Category:Gonzo Family Category:Event Category:Kinshra